bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Corpse at the Convention
This is the fifth episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary The Jeffersonian team attends a forensic science convention with Brennan delivering the keynote speech, only to discover the remains of a body in a stairwell at the convention. With numerous convention attendees offering help and their products, evidence points to Dr. Hodgins as a suspect and the team has to find a way to prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Brennan runs into her publishing rival, Tess Brown and "squintern" Wendell Bray has news about his cancer diagnosis and returns to work with Jeffersonian team. Synopsis The episode begins in Booth and Brennan's home, Booth is making breakfast while Brennan says that she'll begin her speech with a joke. Brennan tells a Schrodinger joke, which unfortunately, Booth doesn't understand it. Booth then tells his own joke and Brennan says that it's not a "science joke", but Booth disagrees. Nervous about being the keynote speaker in the National Forensic Sciences Convention, Brennan tells Booth that she's not hungry when he gives her a plate of pancakes. Booth reassures her that she would be the smartest person in the convention and that they'll love her. Entering the convention, Cam and Angela marvel at the booths and the stuff they have displayed. A crowd gathers as they notice Brennan; some take pictures and even a woman comes up to Brennan and asks for her autograph (which, of course, Brennan gives). A woman named Amanda Gurtz comes up to Cam and declares that she'd be a very good intern, as the woman gushes about what she does, Cam thanks her and assures her that she will look over Amanda's documents (presumably, resume and cover letter). A guy comes up to Brennan, introducing himself as Dr. Howard Fitch, and says that he's developed a combustible gas detector, but before he could say much else, Brennan cuts him off by taking his calling card from his hand and thanking him for it. Then, a woman comes up to Angela and says that she's the "most brilliant person at the Jeffersonian". Hodgins cuts her off, but Angela tells him not to be rude and urged the girl to continue. Leaving Angela to talk with the woman, Hodgins stands beside Cam, commenting on how amazing everything is. Cam agrees, then a woman comes up to Hodgins, commenting on how great it is to see him again and how she's followed his career. Hodgins greatly implies that security shouldn't even have let her in and she reminded him that they were colleagues. Offended, Hodgins tells her that she is "an incompetent forensic entomologist" and a disgrace to her profession. Startled by this encounter, Cam decides to play referee and introduces herself to the woman. The woman shakes Cam's outstretched hand and says that she knows who Cam is and introduces herself as Dr. Leona Saunders. Before she could talk about her shared past with Hodgins, he cuts her off and says that they have nothing more to say to each other. Hodgins pulls Cam away, pointing to the smart glasses that she was interested in. Cam asks what that encounter was and Hodgins shrugs it off. Brennan, Cam, Angela, and Hodgins stand before the smart glasses booth. Angela marvels at how the glasses can record footage from a crime scene, while Brennan says that it's technology for people who are forgetful and have no powers of observation. Hodgins' eyes land on Leona Saunders, Angela notices his growing tension and asks if he's okay. Hodgins says that he just has to go deal with something and walks over to her. Cam asks Angela if she's ever heard of the woman before, but Angela says no, Cam comments on it being an old feud. Tess Brown pops up and talks to Brennan, gaining the perfect opening. Brennan introduces Tess Brown. Tess Brown says that she's doing research for a book, Brennan comments on her new approach, and Tess Brown says that her days of being a sloppy writer are done with. Tess Brown goes on to say that she was hoping to be friends with Brennan, Brennan says that she can never be friends with someone who does not like her readers. Just then, a man named Aldus Carter comes up to Brennan and gives her a sample of non-stick examination gloves, assuring their practicality. Pleased with the reaction he garnered, Aldus Carter gives a whole box of gloves to Brennan. Dr. Harkness, director of the National Forensic Sciences Convention, comes up and says that he wants to introduce Brennan to the other board members. As Brennan leaves, Cam asks if everyone in the convention hates everyone, Tess Brown tells her that she and Cam are fine. In the room where everyone has gathered, Hodgins sits beside Angela. Angela comments on just how long her took and asks if everything's okay and Hodgins confirms that everything is fine. Dr. Harkness then introduces himself and then Brennan. Brennan starts her speech, intent on saying the Schrodinger joke, but the fire alarm goes off. Dr. Harkness calmly tells everyone to evacuate, but Tess Brown barges in and yells out that the place is on fire, causing panic as people rush to the exits. Once out of the room, Tess Brown tells the Jeffersonian team that there's a body in the burning room. The team rushes in, smelling gasoline, Brennan picks up the fire extinguisher and sprays it on the body. Unfortunately, it makes the fire grow bigger, confusing Brennan. Helpless to do anything to keep the evidence from burning, the team decide to evacuate the building. tbc Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey - John Boyd Intern of the Week *Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast *Dr. Leona Saunders - Amy Davidson *Tess Brown - Nora Dunn *Dr. Howard Fitch - Sean Gunn *Aldus Carter - Gabriel Tigerman *Dr. Edward Harkness - John Billingsley *Malik Farris - Keston John Featured Music Notes Quotes Gallery Bones ep1005-sc3 0013 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc3 0114 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc3 0236 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc7 0050 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc9 0038 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc11 0061 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc11 0091 hires1.jpg Bones ep1005-sc11 0100 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Trivia Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes